Painful Love
by JinxyJess
Summary: Drarry. With summer driving everyone crazy, emotions are close to the surface. Will Harry and Draco finally give in to theirs?
1. Summer days

Summer had caught Hogwarts in its sweaty grip. Lessons were almost impossible for the students. They would sit glassy eyed as the teachers attempted to teach them a spell. Dinner was always a little better though. Draco sat with his fellow Slytherins, sipping pumpkin juice in the hopes of cooling off a little. From his position, he could see that stupid git Potter with his stupid friends. Stupid Potter, he thought, grey eyes narrowing.

This heat! He could see that almost everyone was sweating. It was a boiling day in June and everyone was almost ready to go home. Almost. With a sigh of disgust, Draco pushed up from the wooden bench. From the corner of his eye he saw Crabbe and Goyle rise and gestured them down before storming out of the giant doors.

He swept outside, even as the blast of heat swamped him, he carried on. 'I'll just rest under the oak for a while. Screw the whole lot of them. Idiots!'. Casting himself onto the floor, he let his eyes slip shut. A slight flush coloured his cheeks from the heat and he tumbled his fingers through his slicked back hair. Instantly, his mind drifted to a certain dark-haired boy amazingly green eyes.

As if conjured by the thought, Harry slid out of the building and began heading in the direction of Hagrids cabin. "Oi, Potter!" Draco shouted, lips curling into a sneer.

"What is it, Malfoy?"

"Think you're so clever, don't you? Big, bad boy Potter. It's pathetic. Watching them all fall at your feet. Bet you love that, don't you?" Draco clasped his hands in front of his chest, his voice an adoring whisper "Oh, Harry! Sign my robe for me, Harry?" His hands fell, eyes and voice suddenly cold "Pathetic. Shame your parents can't see how much everyone loves you, isn't it?" Malfoys eyes began to shine and he grinned, watching colour flood into Potters cheeks. The parent lines always broke him. And he couldn't resist watching anger rise up Potters beautiful neck.

"You shut your mouth, Malfoy. Or else."

"Or else what, Potty? Can't get mummy and daddy on me, can you?" Draco said with a chuckle. Harry had his wand out within seconds, striding towards the smaller male as he fumbled with it.

"Take. It. Back." With the tip of Harrys wand at his throat, Draco only chuckled again.

"Make me." The next thing Draco knew, he was backed against the tree and nose-to-nose with the Gyriffindor. "B-Back off, idiot!"

"Make me." Harry replied with a grim smile. Having his own words tossed back at him and so casually, only pissed Draco off more. He began to push Harry away, seething but his hands were caught and those sad green eyes captured the grey.

"Why are you always so angry, Malfoy? It's just sad." With his hands now limp at his sides, he fell back against the tree and watched Harry walk away.

With his anger simmering just under the surface, Draco turned. He just stood, looking out over the lake. It's surface was so calm and still but glittered in the bright sun. An owl swooped down, lightly brushing the water. It really was a surprise more students weren't out enjoying the weather. Lessons were to be cancelled for the rest of the day. No-one was learning anything. So where were they all? Not that he wanted anyone around him, for now...

Harry knocked heavily on Hagrids door. There was a variety of noises he didn't care to think about rumbling inside and the sun was burning his back through his cloak. He swung it from his shoulders and draped it over his arm, glancing over his shoulder and the rolling green of the hill. He couldn't see Draco. What all that had been about he didn't even know.

The air was hot and heavy and he could smell one of the plants that grew around Hagrids sweetening the air. The door opened a creak and Hagrid poked his head out, lips cracked open into a wide smile as he saw the little Gryffindor at the foot of his the steps. "Harry! What can I do for yer?"

"Just fancied coming by. How's things?"

"Good, good, I s'pose" Hargid rubbed at the back of his neck, trying not to make it obvious as he glanced at Harry. "You don' look too happy. Somthin' wrong?"

Harry heaved a sigh, pushing his glasses back into place and trying not to look back to where he'd just seen Draco. "Just that Slytherin prat again."

"Malfoy? I thought you were smarter than to let 'im get to yer by now, Harry."

"So did I..." Noticing the look on Harrys face, Hagrid moved to his fireplace and nudged Harry toward the bed to sit down.

"Tea?"

"Sure.".


	2. I'm waiting for you

Green light shimmered on the walls and fire crackled opposite the dark leather sofa Draco was spread across. Pansy was her usual annoying self. Her pug face loomed next to his and the firelight danced over her face, improving it only slightly. "Draco? Are you okay? Are you even listening to me?!"

"Oh, shut up would you? I'm trying to think." Shock registered on her face and tears sprung in her eyes.

"You're so cruel sometimes Draco." And with that, she sprung up and ran off in the direction of the girl dormitories. It was only a small relief as it caused every other Slytherin in the room to turn and stare in their direction. Frustrated, he pushed up from the couch and began striding towards the door. Zabini stepped in front of him, dark eyes calm. He laid his hand on Draco's shoulder and whispered so only he could hear

"Are you okay?"

"Lay off, would you?" And Draco pushed past. The blonde had no idea where he was going. Just that he had to be somewhere else. Somewhere he wasn't around people. His mind wandered but instead of the Gryffindor, Draco began to think about the Dark Lord. And his terrible task. He was trying so hard! He'd already made attempts on Dumbledore's life. It wasn't his fault that people kept getting in the way. Tears sprung up, gripped his throat in a hot, tight embrace. He choked over them, heading towards the room of requirement. He'd be able to just sit and think.

Alone. Always alone, he thought as he pushed open the wide wooden doors. The room he stepped into was beautiful. He could stay here…If he wanted to, until morning. There was a wide, four-poster bed with turned down silken sheets of a dull gold. The room was large and reminded him of his room at home. The dark wooden floor that was somehow warm to the touch. And his father has insisted on doing his room in the Slytherin colours. But this room was done in a warm crimson and he suddenly felt comfortable. There was a desk and table opposite each other and a large L shaped couch the colour of aged whiskey. There were knick-knacks of unknown nature. It seemed more like a home than his own. Though, that was the Dark Lord's fault, since he'd invaded their home. Their privacy. And then ordered Draco to kill. He was still only young…and he was burdened with taking the life of a good man. Overcome with fear, Draco curled onto the bed, and cried.

Harry knew Draco was up to something. He knew it. And that was enough for him. He had the map out in the common room half the night and then when he eventually went upstairs to his bed at some time past midnight, he had the map out again. Draco was nowhere to be seen. Harry scanned and scanned but couldn't find Draco's name anywhere. He knew what it meant and pushed at his hair. It had fallen into his eyes again and his glasses were slipping down his nose. It was time to find out what that prat was up to. Grabbing his invisibility cloak, he tugged on some jeans and a t-shirt before sneaking out. He heard Ron's snoring but knew he wouldn't stir. Ron could sleep through anything, pretty much.

The Gryffindor common room was empty but the fire still crackled merrily. It looked as if the elves had already been in and cleaned. And they always left behind a sickly sweet smell. A bit like toffee, he mused as he crawled out of the common room. The fat lady called out when she opened, confused that she couldn't see who had exited. Harry crept through the dark corridors. You never knew where Filch or Mrs Norris could be and he didn't want his little adventure ruined. He hurried up the stairs towards the seventh floor and crouched behind a dusty suit of armour when he heard footsteps. Filch emerged around the corner, shuffling his way down the hall with shifting eyes.

"Someone 'ere?" Harry watched as Filch twitched his fingers, eager to find someone to punish. He tried his best to stay silent, barely breathing and waited for Filch to scurry off.. When he was sure it was safe to move, Harry continued towards where he knew the room of requirement was. He'd sit outside all night if he had to. Though he couldn't begin to imagine how he'd explain that one to Ron and Hermione. From previous experiences, Harry knew he wouldn't be able to get in if Draco was there and was proved right where he strode past three times. Resigned to waiting, Harry sprawled against the opposite wall and waited.

When Draco had finished crying, he was disgusted. He'd run away to this room to cry. Because he couldn't in front of anyone. Nobody could know he was that weak. It simply wasn't allowed. He'd go back to the common room. No-one would question him. They wouldn't dare. Still, he checked his reflection in the mirror and noticed he looked calm. He looked fine. That was all that mattered, for now. Sneer in place, he tugged his shirt into place and hurried out of the room.

Of course, he had no idea Harry was there and gasped when the invisibility cloak was removed. Harry stood there, bleary eyed and his hair tousled. He'd obviously fallen asleep there.

"What are you doing here, Potter?"

"I could ask you the exact same thing, Malfoy."

"What's it to you?" Harry pushed him back against the wall, fist curled into Draco's shirt.

"I know you're up to something, Malfoy. I want to know what."

Draco sneered though his heart was pounding in his throat. "Like I'd ever tell you." Draco shoved and had Harry stumbling back. In the time it took Harry to regain his composure, Draco had flipped out his wand.

"Is this what you want, Potter? A duel? A chance to prove yourself better than me?"

"Come on, then." Harry pulled out his own wand, smiling easy. They began to circle and insults were thrown back and forth. Draco struck first, quick as a snake and hit Harry with a quick crucio. But he didn't have the heart and the effects soon vanished, leaving Harry twisted on the floor.

From his position on the floor Harry uttered a quiet "Stupefy." Which Draco blocked but Harry wasn't going to give up. "Flipendo!" Grinning, Harry watched as Draco was thrown up and against the wall. His grin soon faded when Draco landed with a loud crack and his leg sticking out at odd angle from the landing. "Shit!" Harry rushed over, turning Draco as best he could. Blood trickled from his forehead and he was blinking in confusion.

"Wh-?"

"Shut up, Malfoy. We need to get you to the hospital wing…"

"You bastard. What have you done to me?"

"Broken leg, I think. Shouldn't go looking for a fight, should you?" Harry mumbled as he tugged Draco's arm around his shoulder. He slung his own arm around Draco's waist, trying not to pay attention to how normal it seemed. How _right_. It was stupid. This was Malfoy, after all. But together, they managed to make it to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey gave them a stern glare. They'd told their tale and had already been lectured. "You'll both learn to wander around the castle at night. Rules are rules for a reason, boys! Potter, be sure Professor McGonagall will hear about this. As will Professor Snape, mister Malfoy."

"Okay." The both muttered.

Malfoy was laid in bed, leg in a cast while the potion worked. Harry sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the floor. If anyone had have walked in, they'd probably rub their eyes and walk back out again. The potions effects had Malfoy's features contorting in pain and he gripped Harry's hand tightly within his own. Neither one decided it. Their fingers just curled around each others, linked as if it were the most natural thing.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy. I-I didn't mean to hurt you, so badly…"

"Potter?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Malfoy propped himself up on his elbows and with his free hand, yanked Harry to him. Draco couldn't explain what he was doing. Or why. But his lips found Harry's in a hard kiss that had his pulse racing. When they pulled away their breath escaped them in pants and they stared at each other for a long moment. Malfoy had gone insane. That was it, Harry told himself. Malfoy was insane. Like he didn't know that already…

"Uh, I-I should, uh…go." Harry mumbled, shooting to his feet and jogging from the room.

But it had felt so right.


	3. What are we doing?

Tucked up safely in his bed, Harry stared out of the window next to his bed. The sun was beginning to shine meekly through the trees of the forbidden forest. It would be him that got not sleep, he thought. But it was his own fault if he thought about it. He'd been the one who decided that he needed to know what Draco- when had it changed from Malfoy? - was up to once and for all.

Ron stirred to Harry's right and had Harry shooting up like an arrow.

"Morning, Ron!"

"Hngh? What are you grinning about? It's too early to be that awake, Harry. You look creepy."

"Huh?"

"That smile on your face. It's creepy as hell, okay?"

"O-oh…" Harry let his tight, forced smile fade and felt a lot better for it. "Um, I'm going down to the common room. I'll see you later." Already dressed, Harry trudged downstairs. Leaving Ron to collapse back into bed and pull the covers up so only the slightest bit of ginger could be seen.

Hermione was already awake and working on their potion's homework. She looked up when she heard him and gave him a brief smile before turning back to the book.

"Good morning, Harry! You really should start Snape's homework you know…It is due tomorrow."

"It's Wednesday already?" Harry rubbed absently at the back of his neck, heaving a sigh. "I thought lessons had been cancelled for the full week?"

"Well yes, but that doesn't mean we don't have to do our homework."

"Hermione! What's the point?" She could be so difficult sometimes Harry thought, brushing his hair by running his fingers back through it.

"Because Professor Snape set us homework due in tomorrow." Again, she turned to look up at him. She'd tied her hair up today and he'd barely even noticed. How was Draco doing? And why did he even care? So he and Malfoy had duelled and Malfoy had got hurt. So had he. What did it matter? "Harry? Harry, are you paying attention?"

"Huh?"

"Well, if you're not even going to listen when I'm trying to help, I won't in future." With a huff, Hermione turned away and scowled down at her quill. Typical boy, she told herself.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I'm just a little tired."

"I can tell. You have dark circles under your eyes. Something wrong?"

"Just couldn't sleep, is all." He turned to stare at the fire before he remembered that it had been put out. It was far too warm and they were only lit at night, in case it was too cold and the students woke up and came downstairs. "I think I'm going to go get some breakfast…Coming?"

"I think I'll wait for Ron…"

"Hermione…"

"Yes, Harry?" Harry considered telling her to just tell Ron how she felt but if he got involved, he knew it would be turned against him.

"Nothing. Sorry. I'll grab you both something for when you come down."

"Okay. We shouldn't be too long. If Ron ever gets up, that is."

Chuckling, Harry began downstairs. He could see it. Even if they couldn't. Maybe one day, they'd actually admit they loved each other but he wasn't going to push it onto them.

The doors were open to the Great Hall. As they always were. Hogwarts was his home. And it was always open and inviting. He could see Dumbledore talking to Professor McGonagall and smiled to himself. He took a seat across from Neville and gave a nod of greeting or a grin to those who spoke to him. He piled toast onto his plate, all the while replaying what had happened last night in his head. As far as he could see, none of the Slytherins knew it was his fault though they did seem to be huddled around Pansy as she cried. Obviously the news was travelling fast about Draco's injuries in the Slytherin house.

Ron plonked down next to Harry, plucking a piece of toast from his plate and stuffing a corned into his mouth as he heaped food onto his own plate.

"Got enough there, Ron?"

"Mmph." Ron grunted his response, swallowing the eggs that he'd been choking down. "Nope. Can't ever have enough food, right?"

"You can't." Hermione mumbled around her fork.

"Too right. Hey, we haven't told you what we heard on the way down, did we?"

Hermione perked up, eyes sparkling. "Oh Harry, it's quite awful. Then again, it is Malfoy so I could have a lot more sympathy if it was someone else. But apparently" Her eyes locked on Ron's, daring him to say it was definite truth "Malfoy's leg was broken last night somehow. We're not sure how but we heard some of the Slytherins talking as we came in." With a sudden gasp, she looked at Harry. Her eyes scanned over his face, the dark circles, the tired eyes. He hadn't slept last night, she thought and last night Malfoy had ended up in the hospital wing.

"That's terrible. I wonder what happened…"

Ron turned to look at Harry, mouth wide "Since when do you care if Malfoy gets hurt?"

"I never said I cared. It was sarcasm, Ron."

Hermione rolled her eyes, Ron might not be able to tell Harry was lying, but she could. Ron shovelled more eggs into his mouth. "Oh."

Up in the hospital wing, Malfoy laid with his eyes closed. Pansy had come up after breakfast and was clinging to his hand as she babbled away. Her hand didn't feel like Potter's, he mused. Hers didn't have that rough undertone that felt so good against his skin.

"Oh, Draco! This is just so terrible. How are you feeling? How did it happen? Tell me who did it Draco, and I'll curse their legs off in the corridor!" Her face twisted, only making her even less attractive.

"No, you won't Pansy. Can you just go for a while? I'd like to just rest…"

"But Madam Pomfrey says you can leave within the next hour! She only has to check your leg and you can go."

"Well, you'll see me then won't you?"

"Okay, Draco. I'll wait for you." Blowing him a kiss, she strutted off and has Draco sighing in relief.

Madam Pomfrey came out not long after and said he was free to go. Tugging his jumper over his shirt, Draco headed off towards the dungeons. Screw Potter, he thought. Which he then began imagining. He'd meant it as an insult, dammit. And here he was, thinking about rolling around naked with Potter. How his skin would tingle where Harry touched and his heart would race against his damp chest. How Potter's teeth would feel against his neck. Draco stopped dead on the stairs where he stood. Wide-eyed, he shook his head back and forth to rid himself of the images before he carried on.

Harry couldn't take they're talking. Hermione was almost begging Ron to start his homework.

"It's better to start it not and then it's out of the way. You'll regret it if you don't do it now, Ron! You always regret leaving it until the last minute!"

So he'd decided to go for a walk. They'd nodded silently when he'd told them he was just going to go and get some sleep and pushed away from the table holding its mountainous piles of food. It was cooler outside the Great Hall. All those bodies packed together only made the room warmer. With nobody out here, he could actually breathe. The stone banister of the stairs was smooth and only made it that much harder to drag himself upstairs. 'A little sleep and I'll be fine.' He believed every lie he told himself as he crawled into bed and when he finally drifted off, he dreamt of a family of snakes and lions.

When the snake leapt at him, fangs primed for his throat, Harry jolted awake and flailing, fell out of his bed. Leg's still propped on the bed, Harry lay on the floor and just let his head crash against the floor with a quiet "Why me?" He knew what he had to do, though he really didn't want to. If even Hermione was feeling a little bit of pity for Malfoy, it meant he had to go and apologize. Groaning, Harry pushed up and began to dress.

When he'd pulled on his jeans, Neville eased into the room.

"Oh, hey Harry. Hear what happened to Draco?"

"Hasn't everybody by now?"

"Far as I know, yeah. D'you think he deserved it?"

"I don't know…"

"I know what you mean." Neville bobbed his head and wiped his overgrowing hair out of his face as he ducked under his bed for something. With Neville unable to see what he was doing, Harry slipped the map into his pocket from under his pillow.

"I'll see you later, Neville."

"See you, Harry."

It took him a while to find the name he was searching for and when he did find it, it was in one of the places he least wanted to be. Of course, he'd have to go to the dungeons. Draco wasn't exactly going to swagger up here so he could apologise. It would only be a quick trip and then he wouldn't feel guilty and could go back to the ordinary. The ordinary where he wasn't thinking about the how Draco's lips felt against his own.

He didn't even realise he was slipping down into the darkness that was the dungeons. The lights were gloomy and green and the walls had a damp look about them that always made his stomach turn. He saw the white-blonde haired boy slip surreptitiously into the hidden corridor behind a tapestry and followed. He knew the corridor was just a shorter way out of the dungeons and couldn't understand why Draco was here. Just as he caught up to Draco, the Slytherin turned with a quick intake of breath. Checking behind him, Harry slapped his hand over Draco's mouth and pressed his finger towards his own lips.

"Shut up, would you?" He whispered before lowering his hand. "I want to get this over with as quick as possible."

"What are you doing, Potter?" Draco asked with his pulse thrumming. Wanting to make a point, Draco pushed Harry back.

Bumped back against the wall, Harry blinked. "I just came to apologize…"

"I don't want your apologies, Potter. My father will hear about what you did."

"Malfoy, I'm trying to apologise. Can you not just drop the act for two minutes?"

Livid, Draco swept up kicking his shoes against Harry's and bumping his chest against the Gryffindor's. "How about this, Potter…Make me." Draco whispered, eyes glinting madly in the dim light. Harry took a fistful of the dark, cashmere jumper Draco was wearing and shook him forcefully. Harry barely felt Draco grab his arms and attempt to push him away but Harry held on. Even more enraged Draco snarled but something inside Harry softened as he stared at Draco. He didn't let Draco go, but he did pull him into his arms and just held him close. For a moment, Draco struggled against him before just sliding his arms around Harry's waist and giving in. Draco's breath caught on a sob but he managed to keep himself composed. Holding Draco at arms length, Harry splayed his hands on the pale boy's cheeks. He'd never seen Draco cry but tears glistened in his eyes and made Harry ache. Slowly, he pulled Draco in and kissed him gently. He didn't think Draco had ever had gentle. Tenderly, Harry moved his hands into Draco's hair, holding him close as their lips moved over each others. Draco's hands slid under Harry's shirt, smoothed over his hips as Harry slid his tongue over Draco's full bottom lip. He tasted so good and Harry couldn't stop his fingers tightening in that glorious hair as he stifled a moan.

When they realised what was happening, they sprung apart as if shocked. Draco blushed and stared at the floor while Harry rubbed his hand against his arm.

"Draco?"

"Harry."

"Fuck this. Meet me at the Room of Requirement on Friday at nine o'clock. Okay?" Not even giving Draco and chance to answer he brushed their lips together and hurried off, leaving Draco propped against the wall wondering what they were doing.


	4. Moonlight Meet

Thursday was dragging. It was scorching out and students were having to settle with cooling their feet in the lake and watching the giant squid float by. Hermione was up in the library finishing her arithmancy homework. Meanwhile Ron and Harry were with Hagrid, lounging in the shade of the forbidden forest. With so much sun recently, Ron's freckles had exploded on his face, covering it almost completely. He sat, drink in hand with Harry on his right and Hagrid following. Harry was staring dreamily over at the lake, obviously elsewhere as Hagrid and Ron discussed how the dragon Hagrid had adopted in their first year was doing. While they babbled on about Romania and dragon eggs, Harry was thinking of something utterly different. Something he couldn't stop thinking about these past few days. With a sudden urgency, he jumped to his feet.

"You alrigh', Harry?" Hagrid asked, concern hidden somewhere in his usually smiling eyes.

"Yeah. Sure. Just going to, uh, check on Hermione." Rubbing at the back of his neck, Harry couldn't meet their eyes before he hurried off towards the giant castle that was his home.

It was too warm. Even inside the heat had his breath catching. Green eyes slid left and right, searching.

Had he always been looking?

For a second he decided to just take a minute to himself, let him catch his breath and think. He slid down the wall, head in his hands. He let his head fall back against the wall, staring up at the ceiling with damp eyes. A hand slid around his waist and a head was laid gently against his shoulder.

"You look so sad. I hate seeing you sad."

"Ginny?" Harry stared at Ginny, feeling vaguely disappointed.

"Of course it's me. Who were you expecting?"

"Ginny…I told you. We're just…not right. Please. You're a good friend."

Ginny turned stony eyes on him, hiding the deep tear in her heart he'd just created. She knew he didn't want to hurt him but she wasn't going to stay here. "I understand." She muttered before striding away.

He watched her go with his own heart hurting. She had once meant something to him. But it paled in comparison to what he felt when he thought about a certain Slytherin. When had this happened? Was he falling for Malfoy? Malfoy? Of all people? He rapped his fists against the side of his head, currently hating himself.

"Careful, Potter. Wouldn't want to damage what little brains you have." Malfoy drawled as he strutted past, flanked my Crabbe and Goyle who both laughed in appreciation. Harry didn't even spare them a glance. All he could see, all he wanted to see, was those grey eyes that were locked on his. Before he knew it, they were gone. And he hadn't even managed to come up with a fake, witty response. Quietly, he sighed and began heading to the library. It was best if he kept up appearances.

When he woke, he rubbed at his gritty eyes and yawned before rolling over and closing his eyes again. It was Friday; he could allow himself a little more sleep. It took a while for the thought to process in Harry's tired brain. It was Friday! He blinked, stunned. Rolling back to face his dresser, he pushed his glasses on and climbed out of bed. It was obviously late as Ron wasn't bundled under his cover. In fact, Harry didn't find Ron in the common room either, though Hermione was fast asleep on one of the chairs. From the scattered books, quills and parchment on the table in front of her, she'd obviously pushed herself over the edge again. Harry edged out silently, deciding breakfast was a brilliant idea. Grinning like a fool, he slipped down and almost fell over Ron, who was hurrying back in the direction of the common room with hands filled with toast.

"Uh…Ron? What're you doing?"

"Hermione fell asleep in the common room again. Working too hard, too late." Shaking his head, Ron aimed worried eyes up the stairs towards where the fat lady hung.

"I know. I saw her. Is she okay?"

"She will be. Always is, isn't she? Anyway, I'm going to take this up for her. She must be starving. She missed dinner again.

Harry clapped his hand against his friends shoulder. "She's lucky to have you, mate."

Ron brightened, fidgeting under Harry's hand. "You think so?"

"Yeah. I'm going to go grab something to eat. See ya later."

The Great Hall was packed and Harry collapsed gratefully into his seat. His plate ended up piled with bacon, eggs, toast and whatever else he thought he could manage. His thoughts slid up to the common room where Ron was probably taking care of Hermione. Harry winced internally. Today (well, up until nine o'clock) would be about his friends.

After he's eaten as much as he thought was physically possible without him waddling the rest of his life, he paced out of the hall and to the comfort of the common room.

Inside, he found Ron with Hermione snuggled into his side and her face turned to his.

"Hey guys."

Both of them shot apart, jumping to opposite ends of the couch and blushing. They stared anywhere but each other and Harry had to slap himself mentally.

"Uh, sorry…"

Hermione glanced at him, a small smile curving her pink lips. "What are you apologizing for, Harry? You look nervous." Her smile faded and her eyebrows drew together in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Sure. I'm fine."

"Okay." Harry could tell that Hermione didn't believe him and Ron was now in a heated debate with Dean. Probably to do with quidditch, Harry mused.

They wandered outside, visited Hagrid, Hermione watched as Ron and Harry flew around in a mini-quidditch game and when the sun began to bleed into the trees, they hiked back to the castle for food. They ate and chatted and Harry wasn't sure if he'd ever laughed so much in his life. As much as he tried, he couldn't help letting his gaze drift to the Slytherins where Draco sat, scowling down at his plate. Harry felt a little twinge in his heart and watched the pale boy storm out of the room not long after. Though his mind was now distracted, he managed to last through the chatter of his friends. Every so often, he checked the clock and when the hands read nine, he made some excuse to leave and jogged away from his waving friends.

Why was the room of requirement so far away? Harry breath huffed out as he fell around the corner. Draco was going to be so pissed. Why did he care? Why was he even here? Rolling his eyes at himself, he paced and thought of the thing he needed. The doors appeared and he pushed in quickly. He stopped dead. The room was done in crimsons and gold. Draco had already been in this room, though Harry didn't know that. Just like he hadn't yet realised Draco was curled up on the bed, facing away from the door. When the Gryffindor did notice, his heart beat faster against his chest, wanting to break free. He crept over to check if the blonde was asleep. If he was, he wouldn't stay that way.

Harry slithered onto the bed, slung his arm around the slender waist and nibbled at the Slytherins ear.

"Draco."

"Harry."

"I'll admit…I didn't actually think you'd show."

"Well, I did. What do you want."

Harry pondered the question and managed to slip his hand up the cotton shirt Draco was wearing. His hand slid up the soft skin of Draco's chest, had him shivering as he slid it down to the waistband of the dark jeans.

"I think…Dammit. I want you, Draco." He flipped the Slytherin. Holding Draco's wrists above his head, Harry crouched over him, green eyes simmering in the dim light.

"Shut up, Potter." Draco was fast. His legs were up and wrapped around Harry's waist before he could stop them. Harry gasped as his hips clashed with the blonde's. Unable to contain himself, Harry lowered against the smaller boy and let his lips linger just out of reach. Draco strained under him, hips rocking against Harry's.

"You fight like a bitch."

"Let go of my hands and say that again, Potter." Grinning, Harry let go and amused himself with unbuttoning the white shirt while Draco sunk his teeth into and sucked at his neck. Someone groaned and Harry tossed the shirt aside. Draco wouldn't need it. His hands ran up the smooth muscle and his nails bit into the skin, leaving Draco arching under him. Soon enough his own shirt joined Draco's while they rolled over the silken sheets.

Draco couldn't think. There were teeth and tongue sliding down his stomach and his fingers were curled into that deliciously soft black hair that was hiding Harry's face. His jeans were too tight and he mewled quietly as Harry flicked his tongue over the top of the denim. His eyes slid shut as Harry tugged his belt off. Colour flooded his cheeks and his chest was heaving. He barely felt his arms rising but his eyes flew open when he realised he couldn't move them. Potter had tied his hands to the headboard. With his belt. Bastard. And then that fog descended over his brain again. He couldn't think. Just felt. That gentle mouth that could be so rough kissing the inside of his thigh as his jeans were discarded. Somewhere in the madness they were experiencing, Harry had removed his own jeans. Draco stared at him. Those bright, green eyes. The smiling mouth and flushed cheeks. The ruffled hair. He'd be damned if he didn't admit he wanted him. A baffled moan pushed past his lips as Harry pushed his knees up and pressed his erection against Draco's ass. The dark-haired boy bowed close, tongue brushing over his ear as he whispered and sent a shiver down Draco's spine.

"I'm going to hurt you."

"Then do it, fool."

Snarling, Draco glared up at Harry. His fingers dug into the sheets as Harry's pushed himself into Draco. Both groaned. Harry's hands bunched in the sheets around Draco's hair. He looked beautiful. All that white-blonde hair fanning out against the crimson sheets. The pale moonlight made his skin shine and his eyes were glazed with lust. With surprising tenderness, Draco looped his arms around Harry's neck and pulled him in. Their lips met, moved over each other as Draco parted his lips to let Harry's tongue invade and play with his own. Slowly, Harry pulled back before gently thrusting back into Draco. The sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed around the room and the moans created a song to the boys ears. Too soon, Harry was thrusting hard and fast into Draco while the blonde writhed on the sheets. Breath caught, nails raked down skin, teeth and lips brushed and nipped as they moved against each other in the dark. Moaning, the Slytherin arched and dragged his nails down Harry's back. Finding this rather arousing Harry bucked his hips against Draco and buried his face into that beautiful blonde hair.

Harry finally came inside Draco after he'd pumped the little blondes erection and he'd exploded against Harry's stomach. Sliding down the slick body, Harry licked Draco clean, eyes gleaming up at the watching blonde who was blushing furiously.

"What did we just do?"

"Well, I believe I just did you, Draco."

"Potter, be serious."

"I was."

"We can't…"

"We just did!"

Draco turned to stare at the wall and Harry wanted to yank his own hair out.

"Are you really going to try deny it? What we…felt? I may not like it, but I won't deny it. I have feelings for you, Draco. It's not just going to go away."

"What feelings?"

"We'll have to find out won't we?"

"Won't weasel and the mud-blood be wondering where you are?"

"Shush. Don't call them that." Scowling, Harry nipped Draco's lip before pulling the cover over them. They lay together, moonlight coating them from the arched windows above the bed. Harry smiled, pulling Draco into his arms and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Get some sleep, Draco."

"Don't tell me what to do, Harry."

"You called me Harry…" Oddly touched, Harry brushed hair from Draco's face and kissed him, soft and deep. "And admit it, now, you're my bitch."

"I-What?!"

Wrapped around each other, they drifted off.


End file.
